potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Diversionary Tactics
Report to your Naval Commander again for the next Assignment Mission Notes For British Naval, Rear Admiral Whitworth sends you to Baie de Henne, near Port-de-Paix. For French Naval, Leopold sends you to York Island, near St. John's. (Pretty much the same objectives; although, obviously against British outpost). It is a three-parts mission, that includes two massive squadron-to-squadron battles And simple swashbuckling chapter. You need to prepare well, as it is probably the hardest of NO career missions, and one of the toughest single quests in whole game. So make sure that you have plenty of repair consumables, powder consumables, best of ammo you can get, every advantage is strongly advised. The first part is a battle against 9 lvl 28-34 ships, with several allied NPC ships (actual number to check) in a narrow channel between two islands. Enemies are all frigates. You can expect Mastercraft Postillionen, Raas of all kind, Cerberuses And a few Mastercraft Stralsunds. The squadrons spawn at semi-close quarters one to the other, so they can open fire immediately. And enemy ships don't surrender, they must be sunk. Do not count on your NPC allies, you don't have any control over them, they act unpredictably, are sunk quickly, and in the end they are more nuisance than help. During the battle try to circle around all the mess, on the rim, and make as much damage as you can without aggroing too many enemies at the time. In any case, don't charge into the middle of the fight. You'll get heavy punishment anyway and you need a clear route of escape at any time. When your squadron is reduced to you and two-three others OR if you feel heavily battered (crushed stern, half of structure out etc.), start running like hell up the channel, away from the shipyard that is your goal. Make enemies chase you. Pop up all repairs you have and just fly away from the battle. Your repairs are now essential. There's no timer in this mission so there's no need to hurry. Your priority is to survive. Don't worry about their bow chasers, your stern chasers make more damage. You can use dismasting ammo at this stage to slow the pursue, just don't let them broadside you anymore and ruin your repairs. The channel is narrow, so you have to tack a little, but still you should be able to keep your distance. And the map is vast so don't worry about bumping into the edge. Take your time to make all repairs necessary to finish the job. Actually if you have stern chasers, you can be able to sink some of your pursuers during the chase itself. When you are fit to face what remained of the enemy, finish the job. And then take your time to make full repairs, replace destroyed guns, refit structure and armor, and only then proceed to the shipyard. Part two is an anticlimax of the mission, it's a simple swashbuckling episode with not much philosophy. You proceed along piers of the shipyard, fighting scattered groups of enemies and torching ships by clicking on them. When it's done, you go back to your ship by the longboat at your start point and... Part three... You find out that you're cut off by a squadron of 12 enemy ships. Luckily, almost immediately a squadron of 16 allied ships spawns on far flank of enemy fleet. They engage and aggro enemies long before you can get there, so you are in much more comfortable situation than in part one. Now you can swing behind their rear and pick them one by one, raking them from stern to stem, and this is your revenge for the misery of part one :) And then you only need to pick up your well earned rank of Master and Commander. Mission Objectives * Defeat 9 enemy ships * Invade the Shipyard ** Torch 3 French ships ** Return to your ships and escape ***Defeat a second enemy fleet of 12 French ships (with a team of 16 British allies) Category:Navy Career Missions